Love hurts
by foreverfaithfulMaxi
Summary: In a world where the only people you can trust are the one's you were destined to hate, will love conquer all? Will jealousy take the place of honesty and trust? Just who are your real friends in the crazy world that is the WWE. My first EVER fanfic
1. One kind word

"It's going to be tough, you know! Not just a walk in the park, there will be days you want to just die, but if you are really dedicated it will all pay off." A tall woman with short blonde hair was sitting in the chair, many longed to sit in. She proudly held her gleaming championship close to her chest.

"You see, it's all about jealousy! I have something you will never know. Talent," she continued to belittle the usually-cheerful redheaded beauty. Michelle McCool was never one to be kind; she got what she wanted no matter what the cost. Michelle was the type of girl who only cared about herself and her own career, she didn't care who she had to hurt or stab in the back to get where she needed to be. Maria on the other hand, was a happy-go-lucky sort of girl. She cared a great deal about friendship and family and would never say a cruel word. Although she wasn't the most talented girl in the WWE, she was one of the prettiest. Her radiant long red locks were the envy of the girl's locker room. Her luscious green eyes could melt the heart of any guy and her enviable figure was something that many girls desired, including Michelle McCool.

"Michelle, leave her alone. She is only young, give her a chance to prove herself yet." A short, fiery diva whispered in an English accent. She has sleek, straight, jet black hair which really brought out the best of her features.

"Layla, she is not anything worthy of your defence," Michelle smirked, still focusing her icy stare on Maria. Layla immediately retreated and sat down in the chair next to Michelle's mighty throne.

"Tell me Maria, do you honestly think you will ever get anywhere in Smackdown? Do you think you will ever compare to my excellence," Michelle continued to snare. "I am the queen of this show, the queen of this company and no matter where you go or who you befriend you will always be left in my shadow. Answer me, Maria, do you think one day you will take my place in this throne?" Michelle was now focusing on Layla. Layla timidly glared at Maria, feeling the pressure from Michelle. Layla looked up to Michelle and wanted to one day be as great as her, nobody would ever stand up to Michelle McCool or even associate themselves with her. She truly was the queen of smackdown and she could ruin anybody's life if she wanted to. Layla had never really approved of Michelle's intimidating ways but she had learnt that it was by far better to be with Michelle than against her. She dared not to go against Michelle's ways as she feared what Michelle would do to her if she did.

"Uh-uh-umm, I would love to one day be as legendary as you." Maria stuttered, avoiding looking into the ice-queen's eyrie glaze.

"Answer the question," Michelle demanded, leaning forward from her studded throne. "Actually, don't bother answering the question!" Michelle laughed. "We all know the answer, you will never make it to this championship." She stroked the championship with a bony hand and sneered at Maria's devastated face. Maria had tears in her eyes and by the expression on her face, her world had come crashing down.

"That was all I wanted to know," Michelle leaned to Layla and ordered her to take Maria out of her presence. Layla immediately leapt to her feet and showed Maria the door. When Maria was half way out the door, Michelle quietly issued a warning to the beautiful redhead.

"Don't underestimate us, we can ruin your life." Maria simply looked at her feet and felt something could in her hand. She clenched her fist containing the alien item and continued walking. When she was down the corridor and safely out of the evil step sisters' watch, she opened her fist and observed a silver heart locket. She gasped, how had Layla passed this to her? How did Layla get this treasured family possession? The engraving on the back of the locket read, 'A single kind word, will keep one warm for years.'


	2. All the time wasted on you

**Love Hurts**

**All the time wasted on you.**

* * *

"Hi babe," a handsome young man said, slipping his arms round his girlfriends waist.

Layla smiled.

"Hi, long time no see."

John Cena smirked. "It's been too long. How is everything going on smackdown?"

Layla looked her wonderful boyfriend in the eyes.

"It's alright," she lied sighing. "I wish I was still on Raw with you though. I hate never seeing you."

Her voice had dropped, her smile faded. She looked so sad and she longed to be John every day, like she had been previously.

"I know. It sucks being away from you being away from you. I'm constantly worried you're flirting with those smackdown boys!" He joked.

He trusted Layla with his life and knew that she would never cheat on him. Layla looked disheartened at his comment.

"You know I only have eyes for you. None of those smackdown guys compare to you. I lo..." she began, interrupted by the sound of Cena's entrance music.

"Got to go. Tell me after the show, yeah?" he replied quickly as he ran down the backstage corridor of the arena towards the entrance ramp.

It was time for John to defend his championship against his arch enemy Ted Dibiase. Layla sighed as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She was happy for her boyfriend and was glad his career was going so well, but was it too much to ask that he spent time with her?

It seemed like this was the way her relationship was going from here, downwards. Being apart on different brands meant that they only got to see each other every month at the pay per view.

"Aren't you just so darn happy that our hubbies are doing so well?" A tall blonde asked in a deep southern accent.

Unfortunately, Layla knew this voice only too well. It was her best friend Michelle McCool. Michelle was the biggest bitch in the WWE. She had no friends other than Layla and her boyfriend Ted, but Layla saw something different in Michelle. She saw the challenge of trying to change her and she loved challenges.

"Of course I'm proud of John, but I feel so neglected. I don't want to say anything to him though, especially not tonight. If he wins, he will be too happy and I don't want to bring him down. And if he loses, he will be devastated. I can't talk to him tonight, but if I don't it will be another before I get to properly see him again at the next PPV."

Layla confided in her closest friend. She had a good heart but as she was always getting involved in Michelle's evil schemes, people didn't trust her.

"Aww, don't be sad Lay. Not everyone can have an amazing have an amazing boyfriend like Ted."

Layla couldn't tell whether she was joking or being serious. She replied with a timid giggle, not wanting to offend her friend in case she _was_ being serious.

"Whatever happens tonight in the boy's match, we all should all go out after the pay per view," Layla suggested, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Sure, I hope the boys make up sooner or later," Michelle replied, perching against a nearby table.

"It's all thanks to Mickie. God, John cares more about her than me, even though she is his ex."

Layla had tears forming, but she fought them back wishing she didn't feel this, hoping she wouldn't cry in front of the women's champion. It was too late, the tears rained down her face. Michelle was taken back, immediately getting up and hugging her sobbing friend.

"Don't cry you know that's not true! He loves you so much, Lay." Michelle insisted sympathetically trying to reassure her friend.

"Michelle, he barely spends five minutes with me anymore. It's like he doesn't care anymore."

Layla burst into even more tears, barely able to speak.

"Layla! Don't be stupid, Cena would never cheat on you. He wouldn't cheat on anyone, he isn't that sort of person. He's just busy at the moment, with the championship and everything. You know how hard this job is. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Layla hoped Michelle was right.

* * *

"Maria, can I talk to you please?" a deep voice sighed.

Maria was surprised they had said please. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to and their manners left a lot to be desired. She turned around to face her ex-boyfriend. He was gorgeous and Maria felt weak at the knees every time she saw his face. She sighed.

"Randy, I'm busy right now." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact by focusing on the insides of her locker.

Randy had never been the most patient person around. He raised his voice slightly,

"No, now!"

He grabbed Maria's arm tightly and dragged her away from her locker. He led her into a private corridor where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Violently, he dropped her arm.

"What do you want?" Maria was not impressed.

"Listen Maria, I know you said it would never work again, but I've..."

"Changed? No you haven't," Maria cut him off, rolling her eyes. "How many times have you told me you changed? How many times have I believed you? _You_ never change Randy," she continued.

Randy's expression changed to a violent, angry and twisted look. A look Maria knew only too well. For a moment, she was terrified. Randy was obviously not used to girls standing up to him, in fact he hated anyone defying him.

Disgusted at her reaction, he spat back.

"You weren't exactly the ideal girlfriend, Maria. You are, never were and never will be anything compared to..." he paused, sensing the sadness from the only girl he had ever loved.

Maria had tears forming. Randy looked her straight in the eyes, he could see the heartbreak in them, the pain he had caused. But other people's suffering and misery made him feel good inside. He _liked_ hurting people, he enjoyed seeing and feeling others' pain. He thrived off it. However, there was only one person whose pain he did not enjoy and right now it was killing him.

"I didn't mean it..."

"Yes you did. Go on just say it, say _her_ name," Maria cried even though she knew exactly who he was talking about. "She is far from perfect. I thought you hated _her._" Maria fiercely retorted.

"I do, honestly. I hate her, but she was always there for me unlike you. Maryse was..."

"Never say her name to me again," she looked down at the ground.

At that moment, her best friend Eve poked her head around the corner, hand in hand with her boyfriend Matt. Randy and Matt had never really got along in the past, but they didn't have a problem with each other. Randy only had three friends and normally everybody else hated him, but Matt saw something positive in him.

Eve saw the expression on her friend's face and squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Matt instantly picked up the signal and casually asked:

"Everything alright?"

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review :D


End file.
